The present invention relates generally to a method for making a core plate having a friction material facing. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method for making a core plate having multiple friction material segments.
Apparatus and methods for producing core plates having segmented friction material are known in the art. It has been found that these prior art methods have various disadvantageous. First, the prior art methods are slow. Second, the prior art methods result in a great deal of waste. Finally, the friction material segments produced by the prior art methods have edges that are deficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that is relatively fast, reduces waste and results in friction material segments that have superior edges. The present invention satisfies this need.